Loyalty
by Heir Guardian
Summary: One Blue-Eyes faces death at the hands of his own Dueler.
1. 1

Loyalty  
  
Me: For JJ! Hope I don't disappoint you.  
  
He had known something was wrong as soon as another's hand had touched the deck and had held his card. He knew his Dueler was in trouble, but he didn't know how to help. He was only a card and didn't know the extent of cruelty these mortals were capable of.  
  
But he was going to find out and he wouldn't like it.  
  
That day, the three dragons talked and they agreed on one thing. They couldn't let another use them, no matter the circumstance. They held on bond with Seto, no one else.  
  
"But if they call us in a duel, we will be forced to fight."  
  
"I don't wish to fight with someone besides Him calling the shots. It wouldn't feel right. It's like we would be betraying him."  
  
The third Blue-Eyes looked at the other two.  
  
"I would rather die, than let that happen."  
  
A fourth card had walked up to the distressed Dragons. Her name was Gyakutenno Megami and she was known for Spiritual Support and guidance. She placed her hand on the Blue-Eyes that had spoken last and he looked down at the powerful fairy.  
  
"Megami?"  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes slightly sad.  
  
"Did you mean that?" He was confused.  
  
"Mean what?"  
  
"That you would rather die, then fight for another."  
  
There was no hesitation and he said yes immediately. She nodded and smiled slightly.  
  
"Just remember, you have our support and His." The fairy left just like that, but they did not take offense. They were use to her and how she worked. The fact that she was in Kaiba's deck showed that he was willing to trust and be guided. She was the only fairy in the deck and she has always been known to protect the weak.  
  
//She was the first true sign we had that Seto was serious about us. That he cared.//  
  
He looked at his two brothers. They both looked worried by the brief exchange and they had every right to be. If a Duelist willing kills a card, then it dies in the Shadow realm as well. Not like the tearing of the fourth Blue-Eyes. No, that was to stop it from dueling, and it was a kind of blessing to make sure they would never have to face and harm each other.  
  
There brother would live on, a Cherished card and a sign of a powerful friendship.  
  
No, what they were worried about was if this thief chose to have him killed off, because he wouldn't fight, his real body in the Shadow realm would die and he would just be a picture on a card.  
  
"I don't want it to happen, but if it does, it will be for the best. I wouldn't be able to live with the knowledge that I had betrayed him."  
  
His brothers enfolded him in their wings, their equivalent of an embrace and he took their support and gave his own. He knew they would each have to make a decision and soon and he was right in interpreting Megami, his would not be pleasant. 


	2. 2

2.  
  
In a way he whished today had never come, and yet it was the day everything started feeling right. It had started when another's hand had tried to trick them. This hand felt like Seto's, but was completely off. There was no good in the heart that held their fate and that scared the cards.  
  
They sat there and waited silently for their turn, dreading it and welcoming it, just to be able to see what was going on. Megami had come to stand beside him and as he looked at her, she spoke.  
  
"We are against the Pharaoh." This shocked many. They all knew that Seto had wanted an honest duel against him, not another match with darkness.  
  
"This isn't right. It shouldn't be this way. Seto should be there." This hurt the Blue-Eyes. For along time this rivalry had been going on, whether they remembered or not and to be in a duel without Seto backing them felt wrong, more wrong than words could describe.  
  
There had been something almost sacred about the duels between the two, not like this confusion and fear. But Blue-Eyes didn't have much longer to think about it. He felt his call to the field. His brothers looked at him in fear, feeling something was going to happen. Megami stayed impassive but went to them and offered comfort. He turned away from the scene and headed for the field.  
  
//I'll face whatever happens, but I'll do it for Seto.//  
  
He hit the field and took a moment to look around. In front of him he saw the Pharaoh as he had seen him just once before in this time. He looked deeply upset and that usually did not bode well for his opponent.  
  
Speaking of which; he turned and faced the one holding the cards and he snarled in disgust. That was not Seto. Or rather it wasn't anymore. All the cruelty that had resided in Seto was standing there holding Seto's deck. A cry left him, but it wasn't his normal battle cry. This one was directed at that creature and the Pharaoh seemed to understand.  
  
Blue-Eyes watched his eyes narrow and he though that he almost heard a voice in his head.  
  
/You will be helped. You are not alone./  
  
He took comfort in that and did the only thing he could. He called out to the real Seto, wherever he was. It was something he had never done before and he wasn't sure what the reaction would be, but he had to try.  
  
He felt the call reach him and the confusion from his mortal and then everything started going dark. A pain filled him and he cried out.  
  
A virus! He had been injected with a virus and it had been from Seto.  
  
But he trusted Seto, so he let it happen. Even though it hurt both inside and out, he would stand by Seto's decision. He felt himself get weaker and weaker and the Darkness that held this card was confused and was still trying to get him to attack.  
  
Then something stopped the virus and although he was weaker, he was still stronger than his opponent. E turned his head to the side and saw something he hadn't expected to see.  
  
Another man was holding a young, black haired child captive. Seto's younger brother! That was what this duel was for and Pharaoh was the one who needed to win. He felt Seto's desperation from far away and knew what he had to do.  
  
He dropped the shields between them, so when Seto reached out to stop him, it worked.  
  
The Blue-Eyes White Dragon had been sent to the graveyard by his own dueler.  
  
He looked around the depressing place, but didn't have much strength left. Megami had been right. He had died rather than go against Seto. It was strange really. He should have been upset, but instead he felt at peace.  
  
His loyalty had always been with Seto, right up to the end. He remembered when the young man had first held his card and had been determined to get them all. He remembered admiring the determination those eyes had held.  
  
He wished he could see them again.  
  
With the last of his strength, he made himself comfortable and waited for the Reaper of the Cards. But strangely enough, he never came. Instead, shadows had formed a protective barrier around him for what seemed like forever, and then something very odd happened.  
  
His card was moved into the protected home of another deck along with all of Seto's other cards! But by this time, he couldn't even open his eyes.  
  
//At least I won't die alone.//  
  
TBC.  
  
Me: Yes I know there short but I thought it should stop there and I don't have time to write more right now.enjoy! 


	3. 3

3  
  
Blue-eyes slept and he dreamed. Strange dreams, dreams of cards that he knew he'd never met were helping him and his deck. He thought he felt the power of the deck but that was ridiculous. He was dead. He couldn't feel anything. Right?  
  
Or was being dead for a card just one long dream and if so, then wouldn't it be his right to see Seto again. He felt he had earned it. But maybe being killed by Seto had taken away that privilege. No, that couldn't be it either. What he had done had felt right and he would do it again if he had too.  
  
So he continued to dream and it seemed that in a way he was growing stronger, until the strangest dream of all came. The Pharaoh visited him. He knew it was him. The hair was a dead give away, as was the power that he commanded.  
  
Why would he be visiting a dead card was beyond the dragons comprehension though. He knew the Egyptians thought highly of the afterlife, but why then would he come to him.  
  
Then a hand was laid upon his head and it felt to real to be a dream.  
  
"You fought bravely and you upheld your loyalty. Not many could do that, knowing that an option waiting for them was death."  
  
Blue Eyes met violet and neither looked away but the dragon was the next to speak.  
  
"I could do no else. Seto is my duelist and that thing is no longer Seto, thanks to you." The Pharaoh smiled. "I chose this path and don't regret it, but I do wish I could see him once more."  
  
He watched the young man sit down in front of him, knees drawn under his chin and eyes focused on the dragon before him. It was unnerving to be the attention of such ancient power, but he did not look away.  
  
"You have Seto's pride as well as his heart I see. That can be a very good thing and you will need it in the future."  
  
Future?  
  
"But, I died." Pharaoh cocked his head to the side as if considering.  
  
"True. But you remained loyal to the very end and you entered the battle knowing that was most likely your fate. Seto's deck is under the protection of mine until I find him again and can return you to him." He stopped and smiled at the dragon's confusion. You see, Seto really just wanted to stop you from being able to duel and not to kill you. Right now you are living with his borrowed power. The choice is now yours, if you wish to go on living or reach the other side."  
  
"There is no choice. I would die for Seto and that means I would live for him too." He received a smile for the answer and then all was black for a moment as he felt his heart start once more.  
  
  
  
Seto jumped down from the helicopter and started towards the group before him. He was surprised when Yugi came rushing over and gave him something. He looked down and saw his deck. It had been well taken care of, but what surprised him was a feeling of happiness and joy that seemed to radiate from it as well as him.  
  
He felt like he had found his friends again and as he turned over the first card of his deck, he knew he had. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon stared back at him and he smiled.  
  
//Thanks you.//  
  
He spoke in his mind but when he looked back at Yugi, he was startled for a moment to see someone else. Someone else smirking at him, as if he knew what Seto had said and how he felt, but when he blinked it was gone and Yugi just gazed up at him.  
  
He shook his head to clear it. There would be time enough to figure this heart of the card stuff after Mokuba was safe at home.  
  
/We'll wait till then./  
  
He turned to look and see who spoke but saw no one. But blue eyes were gazing happily up into his and both knew deep inside that they had, in a way, come home.  
  
Me: Short but I hope you like.. 


End file.
